


Water Problems

by Herminah



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminah/pseuds/Herminah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something weird going on with the water that makes people die or....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Same as usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for my friend Suzanne.Happy birthday again and i hope you like it! :D

"Oh!What a case!Honestly John i wish i could solve cases like this forever."

Sherlock said as he walked in the living room, taking out his coat and let it rest on the sofa, following by John who was covered in mud on his face hands and clothes.He went to the kitchen, poured some water to the kettle, he looked at the water as it was a bit blurry than usual, but he didn't gave too much thought about it and went to the bathroom.As he was walking in he said in a loud tone.

"i'm gonna take a bath, please pour some tea in my mug when it's ready."

"Okay"said Sherlock who was now playing his violin in a cheerful tone.

The kettle was ready and he took it off, poured some in his and Johns mug and sat on his armchair.John walked in and took his mug, grabbing a couple of biscuits and sat opposite Sherlock.He took a sip and said.

"Oh!This taste weird!What tea bags did you use?"

"The usual ones."

"Well, i guess it's just me then."

He took a biscuit, bite it and made a face again.He took a look at it and as he was about to ask, Sherlock said.

"These are the usuals too."

"Okay then.So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"The case?"

"No."

"Okay, then how about we play something?"

"Sure, chess?"

"Yup.i'll take the black side"

After a while John took a sip but there was no tea left in his cup.

"Hold on i need more tea."

"Bring some for me too." Sherlock said and passed his mug to John as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

He turned the sink tab on and the pipe made a weird sound and started trembling, but he stopped it by holding the pipe firmly. He sat down and continued the game.He took another bite of the biscuit and passed one to Sherlock.Most likely, he shoved it up to his mouth.Sherlock and the kettle made a wonderful choir as he choked and choughed and the kettle was shrieking.John apologised and stood up towards the kitchen.He saw the biscuit box and checked the expiring date.They tasted funny because they were indeed expired.He sighed and walked back to his armchair.They played for another hour until it was time for bed.Both stood up, went to the kitchen and as John was leaving his mug on the sink and turned, he tripped and almost fell on Sherlock.Sherlocks body shivered a little to Johns firm touch for balance.He knew he was feeling something for him but didn't want to show it until he was sure of it. John said as he stood on his feet.

"Oops.Sorry."

"Any time..."

"Well, i'm off to bed and think what move i did wrong cause you've beaten me enough on chess."

"Strategy, John.You know of it."

"Yeah, Good night Captain obvious."

"Night."

 


	2. Something is happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinking out loud might cause him trouble

The next day, John woke up and felt like something was on.He stood up, rubbed his eyes and went to the closet to find his outfit for the day.He walked down stairs to see Sherlock on the computer, looking for last nights case photos.His smile was on his face for a long time when John said.

"Sherlock how long have you been on the lap top?"

"Lost count."

"Well, did you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Then you been sitting there since last night.Did you at least ate something?"

"Uuumm-"

"That's it.Come here."

John closed the lap top screen and Sherlocks eyes widen with confusion as to why would John do such a thing.He felt his hand been grabbed and John pulled him up and dragged him to the kitchen.

"All right now, sit here and i'm gonna make you some breakfast."

"John, really you don't have t-"

"Shut it!"

Sherlocks face flushed as John lowered his face closer to him only to say this.

"I need you to be well, psycically and mentally and to do that right, you need to eat and sleep."

"But-but"

"There will be other cases to go to but for now, you need to relax."

"....okay...."

John lifted his face and walked towards the sink.He let the water fall on his hands and quickly, he filled the kettle but there was something wrong with the water again, but this time it was brown.The pipe started that noise again like whistling and trembling.John got a hold of the pipe but as Sherlock was about to tell him to turn the tab off, The pipe broke and washed Johns face and body, allong with the fridge and some cabinets.He started shouting to Sherlock to turn the tab off and Sherlock rushed to it.When finally the pipe stopped, and the kitchen was a complete mess, Sherlock said.

"You go take a shower and i'll find a way to seal the pipe and clean up a bit."

"Yeah, good thinking!"Said a widen eyed John with brown face, messy hair and soaked clothes.

Sherlock was looking at him and started laughing with the image.John mummbled something to him and went to the bathroom. After thirty minutes, John came out with only a towel on his waist, holding another towel to his head to dry his hair off.Sherlock was mopping the floor and he lifted his head up to John.Dear God why did he do that? He couldn't take away his eyes from that muscular body, that left shoulder scar, that face that had messy hair at the moment and above all that towel.God he wishes he was that towel.What?Why did he wished that? That's weird.Just before John would lifted his head up, Sherlock looked down at the floor again all blushed and he was mopping on his shoe.

"Um, Sherlock?"

"Mhm?What?"

"You um...you are mopping on your shoe..."

Sherlock looked at his feet and realised that John was right.He lifted his head and looked away from John saying.

"Uh yeah!It was dirty...like my thoughts"He whispered at the end.

"Sorry what?"

"I said it was dirty, like the floors.That's what i said."

"Okay...well, i'm going upstairs to change.Be right back." As John was going up stairs,Sherlock looked on the mirror and whispered.

"What the hell! Wake up! What's wrong with you today?" His phone rang and he answered it with a sound of relief.

"Lestrade, you are a savior."

"I am?Oh, nice.Well we need your skills again."

"And i'll be glad to use them for you."

"Sherlock are you okay?"

"Never been better."

"Ooookay, Now, i need you and John to come down at the station.We have a case for you."

"We'll be there in 15." He hang up the phone and went to change.


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a pattern here...

John knocked on the door and a voice said.

"Come in."

They walked in and sat down opposite Greg.John asked what was the case about and Greg throwed a file across his desk.John took it and started reading.

"i'd rather listen about it."

"Okay then, It appears that we have a problem with some pipes in the main water facilities.Someone is poisoning the water with some sort of hallucinating chemicals and 3 people died and other 4...

Sherlock and John looked at him with a "carry on face" and he continued.

"Other 4 seem to have sexual feelings once they drink it."Johns eyebrows lifted up his forehead and Sherlock kept a cool face.

"How the other people die?"

"Well John, some of the people here are still using the old system pipes in their houses, which mea-"

"Which means the water is not automatically filtered and thus they consume a big amount of the poison.The heart takes a lot of pressure, confusion and sexual stimulation and eventually stops working."

Sherlock said and Greg stopped drinking the water in his glass, looked at it with a nervous face and placed it back on the desk.

"So basically they have a heart attack." John stated and asked.

"But why would he do that?Why is the murder poisoning his victims?"

"That's a good question but a better question is who are these victims?"Sherlock asked.

Greg opened another file and scanned the papers while flipping them.  
"Audrey Boyd, Harvey Collins, Newell Mconaghty, Lillian Norman, that was a couple, Amelia Robins, Evan Bluit and Ed Galway the last two were also a couple."

"Can you give us adresses?"

"Wait a minute."Gregs eyes scanned further the papers and said once more.

"Well the first two lived on Lisson Grove, the other two on Marylebone Road, two on Crawford street and two on....Baker street."

The boys lifted their heads and looked at each other.Sherlock turned to face the window and started thinking. Where has he heard the last two before?He was certain he heard their names from someone.John stood up and placed the file on the desk.He searched his phone for the map results and said.

"It seems that all those streets are connected to each other.Maybe the pipes too."

"But Baker Street has new pipe facilities.I remember it cause i went there for inspection when they were replacing them."Greg said and John continued while Sherlock was still thinking.

"Propably there's another one still unattached to the new."

Sherlocks head was going to burst, so he said in a loud tone.

"I can't figure it out! I'm going back home to think this in silence.Graham go to those streets and dug the pipes out, see if there's some more of them and take a sample.Take it to the lab and call me when you find the results."

"It's Gre-Okay but it'll take some time.It's rush hour now but the traffic police will do something."

The boys took off and Greg made some calls.


	4. Carried away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something about the couple next door

It was four in the afternoon and Sherlock was laying on the sofa, eyes closed and his hands on prayer mode while John was reading the newspaper .Sherlock was thinking the victims names over and over again. Evan Bluit and Ed Galway.Were they in trouble once?No that would remain in his mind palace for further studies.Maybe it was some sort of vandalism they did.No, still this was uncertain in his mind.Mr's Hudson walked in and knocked on the open door.

"Woohoo!How are you my boys?Anything interesting?"

"Just one.Someone has poisoned a part on the main water facilities and everyone whose drinking it, they either have sexual desires or a heart attack."John said while he was helping Mrs.Hudson with the groceries and she asked.

"Oh!Now that you've said sexual desires, did you hear the couple next door?Holy Lord they were loud last night-"

"Evan and Ed?what happ-"

"John you are briliant!!!"Sherlock shouted and ran to hug him.

"Ummm th- thank you.But...why?"

"That's what i was trying to figure out!"

"The, the couple next door??"John asked with his finger raised to show the "smiley" wall.

"Yes!That's them!Evan Bluit and Ed Galway!That's the couple from the case!"

"Oh, you're right..."

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes.Sherlock inhaled Johns hair in silence and closed his eyes to save the scent of his shampoo.Spicy cinnamon and vanilla.John on the other hand swallowed back the urge to bury his fingers inside Sherlocks purple shirt and feel his skin to his fingers.He was still trying to figure out his sexuality,but Sherlock was a man who was running a lot in his mind.They realized that a lot of time passed by while they were hugging,soon they let go and Mrs.Hudson asked while she was fixing some papers on the desk.

"What happened to them?Are they okay?"

"Yes, yes they are fine.Like you said, they had....fun last night so that means they just fell asleep i imagine from the lack of energy they had."Sherlock stated and glanced at John who glanced at him as well and both looked away quickly.

Mrs.Hudson left the groceries receipt and walked down stairs again, leaving the two boys alone.Boy the electricity that was in that room.John took a bottle of mineral water and placed it on the table next to his armchair saying.

"I sugest we should avoid drinking from the tab..."

"Indeed.We don't want to have a heart attack, right?Haha!"

Sherlock said with an awkward laugh and John laughed awkwardly as well.This was stupid.They were acting like a bunch of teenagers who were avoiding to speak freely to eachother.They went to bed with another awkward

"good night"


	5. Late night thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water kicks in...

It was past three at night and John was sweating his ass off in his sleep.The tab water started kicking in and it made him sweat and have weird dreams about him having a moustache.He woke up and kicked the covers with his feet.He stood up and went downstairs, he turned the tab and poured some water to a glass he picked up.He sighed with relief and pleasure of the invisible liqud washing his insides.He touched his shirt and felt it wet so he went to take a shower.He took his clothes off, turned the cold tab on and looked himself in the mirror.

"A moustache huh?Maybe why not?it might look cool on me."

He whispered to himself and steped in to the shower leting himself go to the touch of the water on his sweating body.Soon enough the water he drank kicked in more intensely and he felt weird on his insides.His heart was racing fast.

Sherlock woke up and went to the kitchen to drink some water as well.Apparently no one remembered the bottles and that they shouldn't drink the tab water.Genious.Sherlock left the glass on the kitchen table and walked to the living room to take a book to read.Wraped with a light blue sheet around him, he walked slowly back to his room and stopped to the kitchen, with one hand below his stomach and the other hand holding the book and the sheet.He left the book on the table and walked towards the bathroom door to open it but John opened before Sherlock could reach the handle.John was again with a towel on his waist, hair messy and wet and a razor on his hands.Both stoop there in complete silence.Their eyes flew sparkles at each other and the silence broke with Sherlock saying.

"Razor?"

"To throw it in the bin."

"Why?"

"I've decided to leave a moustache."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I like my doctor clean shaven."

That was the last word they've spoken because they were too busy crashing they lips to each other.With quick moves they headed to Sherlocks bedroom and he fell on top of John.His hands traveled across his chest and stoped at the towel.He opened his eyes and looked at him.Hungry eyes of pleasure were there along with his and the complete series of moaning started once John bit his shoulder and Sherlock his neck.The only light that was in the room was from outside but still, they could see perfectly each other.John placed his hand behind Sherlocks neck and pulled his ear close to his mouth whispering mercilessly.

"Take it off."

His lips brushed his ear and along with the words, made Sherlock shiver and his erection was soon on full speed.He took one end of the towel and unwraped it slowly.John did the same with his sheet and ran his fingers on his back.Sherlock started licking his way to Johns erection, looking at him, saving his beautiful arousing face for further use for himself.His fingernails were dragging Johns skin all the way down and stopped at his erection.Sherlock started swallowing him and John moaned loudly lifting his head back and grabbed Sherlocks hair.Sherlock smiled and placed a finger on his mouth.John took that finger and started playing with his tongue.Biting and sucking which made Sherlock dripping all over the sheets.His sucking went more quickly and John was staring to dripping as well.He raised himself, took sherlock and started kissing pasionately while positioning himself on top of him.He looked at Sherlocks erection and and looked back at him kissing his left thigh.Sherlock couldn't bare the arousing picture he was looking.Johns eyes filled with love, aggression and fondness.He was hooked for good.His military doctor was on his bed, and he was his, only for that moment, John Watson was his.He nodded slowly and Johns lips moved closer and closer to his erection licking him firmly while his hands opened Sherlocks legs further and placed one finger between them.Sherlock moaned loudly as well and John closed his mouth with his right hand saying quietly.

"Shhh.We must be quiet or Mrs.Hudson will think that someone is murdering us."

"You're-you-Oh, God!-You're right.Shut me up then!"

Johns hand sealed his mouth making sure his position was fine for Sherlock to breathe freely and continued licking and sucking while he was working his entrance.John was feeling Sherlocks breath on his hand and he looked at him once more.Sherlock nodded again and John turned him facing the matress, licked his way up to Sherlocks neck and stayed there licking and biting while he moved inside him.They closed each others mouths quickly and moaned, practically screamed, with pleasure and anticipation.The felling was so good it made them see stars for a while and they started breathing heavily and Sherlock turned his head locked his eyes with Johns.He kissed his spine and turned him on his back, entering once more.They kissed, this time slowly and with each stroke, John was bitting slowly Sherlocks lower lip and Sherlocks hands were on his hair and back of his neck.They smiled while John was speeding up, jerking his lover quickly and They said quietly.

"Oh-John-Yes!-My John-Mine!"

"All yours-Fuck, all fucking yours!"

"Shit! i'm gonna-"

"Me too!"

They shoved their hands on their mouths and both came hard shouting each others names full in ecstasy, craving and desire.Their moans were hardly quiet by their hands and John collapsed on top of Sherlock who placed his arms around him into a hug and stayed there to catch their breaths.

"Let me move, i'm crushing you."

"No, stay a little longer.i like the smell of you...of us..."

They stayed like this a little and John layed next to Sherlock, taking him into his arm, caressing his back and making trails.

"Mrs.Hudson definitely heard us..."

"I doubt it.She is faaar asleep now..."

"Maybe..."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't grow a moustache...please."

John smiled and said while falling asleep.

"I won't."

Both were mumbling quietly now.

"...John?..."

"Mmm?Yes, Sherlock?...."

"i...lomhph...you..."

"Yeah...yeah...i...lovmhph..you...too..."


	6. Secrets unrevealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning is better...

The next morning, around nine, Sherlock woke up laying on his stomach and saw John sleeping next to him.His brain was still asleep and all he could do was to look at him.Face of a sleeping doctor with sex hair, eyelids closed hiding his beautiful eyes and a muscular body half naked, covered to the waist.His torso was moving slowly up and down, and his lips were half open, exhaling quietly.He smiled and moved over him to kiss him.He knew he wouldn't wake up, he's a heavy sleeper.He kissed him tenderly, cupping his face and John frowned and licked his lips, leaving a smile behind.Sherlock stood up, got dressed and walked into the living room closing the door behind him.

It was half past twelve when John woke up.He rubbed his eyes and stretched his body making a sqeeking sound.He released some air off his mouth and looked around.

"This is not my room..."

He said in a low tone and lifted his torso up.He lifted the covers and saw that he was naked underneath.He let go of the covers and looked up front.'Oh, my God it happened....'He smiled while shuffled his hair and stood up.He got dressed, took hold of the handle, sighed and walked outside.Sherlock was standing over the table in the living room, his back to John with Mrs.Hudson, arranging some bills and talking about the pipe case.Sherlock turned his head to look at him while talking and stopped.Mrs.Hudson started talking but all he was hearing was "blah blah blah".He couldn't help himself but looking at John who was looking back at him, half smiling and rubbing the back of his head.He walked closer and stood next to Mrs.Hudson while looking at Sherlock.He asked while he lowered his eyes to the bills.

"What do we have here Mrs.Hudson?"

"Oh!Good morning my dear boy!Actually good evening since it's quarter to one.Hahah."

"Yeah...Slept a lot."

"What did you do last night?Exercising?"

He looked at Sherlock who was trying to hold his laugh back and looked back at her.

"Something like that..."

"Sherlock found out who the murderer was."

"He did?Who did it?"John said and looked at Sherlock with an eyebrow raised.

"It was Proffesor Damon Carson.The guy got caught in the act to poison another pipe by George.They're interrogating him now why he did it..."

"I see..."

"Okay boys look at these bills, i need your help."

Mrs.Hudson was talking and talking and Sherlock took Johns little finger and crossed it with his behind her back.John tighten his finger and glanced at Sherlock who was looking back, biting his lower lip to him and John swallowed hard.Mrs.Hudson moved so they let got quickly and acted like nothing happened.She started walking down the stairs and said.

"Sherlock please settle your bills and John if he's misbehaving, smach him."They smiled and John said.

"All right Mrs.Hudson.I'll punch him in the face."

"I sugest you do it like last night."Mrs.Hudson door closed.Leaving a pair of widen eyes and mouths full in surprise.The boys looked at each other and said.

"I told you so..."

"Right...She should be a detective..."Sherlock walked slowy towards John and looking hungry.

"Yes, you should take a holiday for a little while...."

"Yeah, i should do that...."

"You said something last night..."

"Yes, i did..."

"What was it? Say it again."

"i love you...John Watson."Sherlock whispered to Johns ear and John shivered and closed his eyes while he said.

"I love you too...Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock was unbuttoning Johns shirt while continued speaking.Each button and a word.

"i...think...it's...time...for...you...to...come...with...me...."

"Of course....You'll be lost without your blogger..."

 

They kissed roughly and John ripped Sherlocks white shirt off and let it fall on the floor.Sherlock unbuckled Johns belt and they were heading for the bedroom, knowing perfectly the way there without looking,without opening their eyes, without separating from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction!Comment me below and tell me what you think.Kudos are always welcome :3


End file.
